


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Adam Cole

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [88]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: NSFW A-ZSummary:WARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS|!!!Chapter TextWARNING THIS HEADCANON CONTAINS NSFW GIFS|!!!
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 9





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Adam Cole

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

 _Adam likes to brag a bit about how he leaves you breathless after sex. But he will hug you for a little while then get up and suggest you’s clean up in the shower. Though you’s two do more than cleaning up in the shower._ **  
****B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His favourite body part of his has to be his biceps and hands._

_His favourite body part of yours has to be your ass._ **  
****C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Adam cums inside of you, on your stomach, on your face, on your boobs, and in your mouth._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

 _Adam is really kinky in bed._ **  
****E = Experience** **(How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_He is very experienced in the bedroom. He’ll gloat about being the best fuck you’ve ever had. Which is true._

**F = Favourite Position** **(This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

****

****

_He likes missionary cause he wants to see the facial expressions you make as he fucks you. Also, reverse cowgirl because he gets a good view of your ass._

**G = Goofy** **(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

 _He is serious when he is fucking you._ **  
****H = Hair** **(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

 _He is trimmed down there._ **  
****I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

 _He will hold your hand, kiss you and shower you in compliments._ **  
****J = Jack Off** **(Masturbation headcanon)**

_He will jack off in his hotel room or the locker room._

_When he does jack off he will look at pics you sent him as he jacks off._ **  
****K = Kink** **(One or more of their kinks)**

_Dom._

_Daddy Kink._

_Spanking._

_Light choking._

_Hair pulling._

_Bondage._

**  
****L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_Bedroom, locker room and the hotel room._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, especially when you tease him._

**N = NO** **(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Threesomes._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He is both a receiver and giver. Though he likes receiving more. But he doesn’t mind eating you out. He just loves it more when you suck him off._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Mostly fast and rough._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He is obsessed with them._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He’s always up for taking risks and trying new things in the bedroom._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He can fuck you all night long baybay._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He hates them._ **  
****U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_He is a huge tease._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Very loud, he will moan your name extremely loud he doesn’t care about the noise complaints._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

\- _Adam let out a laugh, as he got up cheering for himself, while you just glared at him, throwing the Xbox controller to the side and crossing your arms over your chest, while pouting like a toddler who didn’t get their way._

\- _“I win, you lose.” Adam teased, still happy about his victory._

\- _“Whatever.” You grumbled, clearly pissed off._

\- _“you cheated.” You grumbled as he continued to gloat._

\- _“How about a kiss for the champ.” Adam spoke, leaning closer to you._

\- _“Nah, I’m going to go for a swim.” You grumbled, getting up and walking towards the back door.  
“Aw, don’t be a sourpuss, it’s not my fault you suck at gaming.” Adam spoke._

\- _“Rude.” You grumbled, slamming the back door and going to the pool._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Thick and big._ **  
****Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_Extremely high._

**Z = ZZZ** **(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Adam smirks at you when you fall asleep, feeling proud of himself for what he did to you, he will then drift off to sleep, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead and pulling you closer to his body._


End file.
